My Life, Your Life
by queen captain stark
Summary: Growing up together, they were never the best of friends. Attending an elite academy, the two go on a field trip. The trip wasn't the problem, the problem was when they woke up in the wrong body. LightxNoct
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Memory Lane**

* * *

><p><strong>[Lightning]<strong>

Saturday, bright and sunny like usual Cocoon days were. The oldest Farron was resting her head upon her hands admiring the clear sky above. The sound of her twin brother, Cloud playing with her younger sister Serah could be heard in the other room. Her parents were shuffling through some boxes.

The Farrons had just moved in. Lightning was less than excited to have to adjust to a new neighborhood, for a 6- year old year that was a difficult task.

"Claire, why don't you go check out your new room, it's ready." Her brunette father suggested, noticing his daughter's bored expression.

"Okay daddy." She walked up stairs and found her bedroom. Her bed was made and her bookshelves were stocked, everything was in it's proper place. Lightning had always been a little more mature than other kids her age. She made her way to a window, she stood on a chair from where it was by her desk, looking threw the window she noticed a big tree.

It was blocking most of her view. She could see a window that obviously belonged to the next door neighbor's house. What a boring view, she thought. Her eyes wandered down to the neighbor's yard. In the front yard Lightning noticed a few boys her ages playing. _Maybe I can play too!,_ she excitedly hopped down from the chair and skipped down stairs, clumsily putting on her shoes and rushing out the door.

"Aerith, what was that?"

"That was your daughter, Squall. I have never seen her run that fast." Her parents laughed a bit before going back to setting up their new house.

* * *

><p>Lightning skipped cheerily toward her fence that she could barely see over. As she approached it, she saw three boys around her age playing with dolls. Two had dark hair, one had all his hair slicked back into spikes and the other's was smooth with a few locks of hair going across his face and had spikes in the back; the other boy had fire engine red hair, that had spikes in the back as well but a sort of pony tail coming from the back. They hadn't noticed her yet.<p>

"H-hi." She nervously spoke above a whisper. They clearly hadn't heard her. "H-Hello." She spoke a little louder, their heads turned in her direction.

They were silent, again Lightning spoke. "Hi, I'm Claire. I live next door, can I play dolls with you too!" she flashed a smile, a few teeth missing. The Red-Head smirked and then winked, the two dark haired boys laughed. One of them spoke.

"There aren't dolls, they are action figures get it right." his almost seemed to flicker red, but Lightning just believed it was the light playing with her mind.

"Noct, she is a girl you gotta play it cool with the ladies." the red headed boy stated cooly. The other dark haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Noct? Is that your name? What about your friends?" Claire curiously tilted her head, letting some of her pinks locks to fall across her face. Strange how her sister and brother didn't have brown hair like their parents, but she thought it made them unique and so it never really bothered her.

"Only my friends call me Noct, you can call me Noctis, and the red head is Reno, and he is Zack." It came out almost harsh, she didn't know why he was being so mean to her, all she wanted to do was make a few new friends.

"Hi, anyways, can I still play dolls with you guys?"

"They aren't dolls, they are action figures!" Noctis stood up and came closer to the picket fence, his head barely peering over as well.

"Sorry, But can I?"

"No, we don't play with girls. They'll give is deadly diseases like cooties!" Zack shouted. This time Reno rolled his eyes.

"I don't have cooties! I want play action figures with you guys, that's all!" Lightning defended.

"Get lost, you pink haired Clown! Clown! Clown! Clown! Clown!" Reno and Zack joined in with the chanting.

"Stop it!" Lightning backed away, tripping over herself. She was crying and she stained her shirt. She got up and ran back to her house heating the faint chanting still. "Clown! Clown!"

* * *

><p><strong>[4 years pass..]<strong>

"Mommy, I can do this by myself, I'm a big girl!" the younger Farron girl was smiling brightly up at her mother. "It's just Mr. Highwind, he like planes or something, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm still making your sister come with you." Serah made a pouting face as her mother went upstairs to get her older sister. Cloud her brother was doing his clarinet lessons. They all had to have a musical instrument, why? Because that's what Aerith wanted, three bright, talented children, and they were. Probably the most involved children in the city, from dance to academics to music and everything in between.

Serah was unstacking and restacking her wagon of cookie boxes out of boredom. Finally, she huffed in impatience and got to her feet. She slowly headed out the front door, pulling her wagon behind her. It was harder getting it down the steps when she was being quiet. Serah smiled when she reached her gate, and turned to her neighbor's house, going toward the rather large front door.

She knocked twice. As soon as the resident of the house opened the door, she knew she wasn't at the right house. A dark-haired boy, who looked around Lightning's age answered, he was clearly annoyed.

"Hi, my name is Serah-"

"Ew, aren't you Claire's little sister?" he interrupted rudely.

"Y-Yeah, she is the bestest big sister ever-"

"Don't care. Give me your cookies."

"You have to buy them." she nervously said.

"No I don't, I'm bigger than you, and I can take them for free." he slightly pushed outta the way and stole the wagon taking it in his house.

* * *

><p>"Claire, sweety, can you take your sister around the neighbor hood so she can sell those cookies for Girl Scouts?"<p>

"Sure thing mom." Lightning put on her shoes and went downstairs. "Mom! Where's Serah?"

"She probably got antsy, she should be next door."

"Wait, at the Highwind's or-" Lightning was interrupted by the front door slamming open. Serah came rushing in, tears streaming down her face. She was saying something through heavy sobs, Lightning grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her. "Serah, what happened?"

"That mean...kid...next door...took.. My cookies!" she said through sobs. Cloud came out of the den with his clarinet reed still in hi mouth, confused.

"What's wrong?" He took the wooden reed out of his mouth and guided Serah on a chair and hugged her. Light was seething with rage. She stormed towards the Caelum residence and pounded on the door. Noctis answered with a cookie in his hand.

"What do you wa-" She socked him right in the nose. He stumbled back touched his nose. It had to be broken, blood was trickling down his face. For a 10-year old girl, she sure did pack a punch. She returned home, with the wagon, to her tall father tapping his foot in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong> [6 more years pass...PRESENT]<strong>

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE**-

Her hand flung onto her alarm clock. Lightning lifted her head up and was greeted by the familiar sun shining through her window. She stretched and glance at her clock. 6:01.

She got up and rummaged through her neatly organized closet for her usual school uniform. She was ready by 6:20. Hair and clothes neatly done. She grabbed her backpack before hearing loud, obnoxious music from her least favorite human being. Lightning walked over to her window and pushed it open.

"Caelum! Caelum!" She shouted several times before he finally heard her. His hair was unruly and he had no shirt. Most girls would have killed for her room, but once you break past the amazing physique, you found a bag of douche. That's all he was in her eyes.

His feeling towards her were just as negative. Little Miss Perfect, everything she did, she was good at. And that was annoying as hell, Noctis was supposed to be good at everything, and he was, but so was she. Being Miss Perfect got her a reputation, after she broke the most popular kid in school's arm using little force, she was looked upon as a freak. "Did you need something, Cloud?" He turned down his radio. Lightning's face turned red with anger.

"I'm Lightning! Not Cloud."

"Fooled me. What do you want anyways?" He scoffed.

"I was just wondering if you could turn off your ghetto-blaster for once and not assault my ear drums with it's explicit songs!"

"No can do, you see, I would but it annoys you and we know how much I love that look on your face when you're mad." he smirked. She rolled her eyes and shut her window.

"Light, are you up? It's time for breakfast!" She recognized her brother's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>[Noctis]<strong>

"Noct, so how's Tifa?" his dark haired friend asks walking with him and Reno towards the front gates of the Chrystallis Academy, an elite academy for only the best of the best, be at sports or academics.

"Zack, that's my sister, touch a hair on her body and I will kill you." he slapped the back of his head, causing Reno to snicker.

"Hey look isn't that you neighbor?" Reno saw Lightning walking confidently with her taller twin brother Cloud. They both were like the perfect children, and scary alike in appearance and in personality. Unfortunately for that reason, not many people talked to them, thanks to Lightning's short temper towards others.

"I swear, it's like she gets hotter every year." Reno smirked, while his attention diverted lower and lower.

"Reno, shut up!" Zack slapped Reno's head. The bell rang. "C'mon let's get to class."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's an idea that has been on my mind for a while now. I think it's a little slow now, but it'll pick up later on. I hope you liked it, I get a little writer's block when major ideas, like this pop into my head. So I am getting them out now, so I can clear up my mind. That's it:) Alrighty BYE!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**As you have figured out (maybe), this is my crack fiction :) Well, that is actually all my stories...anyways! I have been secretly working on a story (not a secret anymore...) that my friend and I only read. So once I finsh this and Unfaithful. It'll be up. Two words : Zombie. Apocalpyse. X3**

* * *

><p>Lightning went to her locker during passing period, peering over to her left, a blonde was practically having sex with Noctis. The only thing preventing it was the presence of their school uniforms. Blue, black, red and white. Their headmaster, Genesis Rhapsodos, was just turning them into the stereotypical academies, with the plaid skirts and the jackets and the ties.<p>

They stopped for air, it was not enjoyable to see that every single time, Light went to her locker. The blonde girl, turned to Light and her smile faded.

"Nice hair, Pinky." The blonde girl finally spoke, her voice spewing sarcasm.

"Why hello, if it isn't Special Needs Boy and his muse the lovely Chlamydia."

"It's Stella, you geek." Stella was clinging onto Noctis' arm as if her life depended on it. She wasn't ugly, so Lightning assumed it was more of an 'image' thing, because Noctis didn't seem too comfortable in her death grip.

"Yes, well, I will be on my way. You two can continue your transfer of your various venereal diseases, while the rest of us will get an education." She closed her locker and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>".. will be collecting your field trip slips..."<p>

Noctis was sitting with amongst his posse: Zack, Reno, Promto, Ignis, and Gladious. Not really paying any attention to the teacher's rambling. Ignis was probably the only one actually taking notes while the rest were off talking about other things.

Lightning was absorbing everything the teacher was saying, but it was getting harder due to the fact that His group was being overly obnoxious. Having had enough of their chatter, she turned in her desk to glare behind at the rambunctious boys.

"Can you 6 shut your mouths? Some of us are actually trying to learn something."

"Didn't mean to interrupt your fantasying about historical figures, I know you like that freaky stuff."

"It's always the quiet ones.." Prompto added under his breath. The others roared in laughter.

Before Lightning could open her mouth, the bell rang. She quickly gathered her belongings and headed towards the buses. Another mindless field trip to another museum. The students realized that their headmaster had a thing for history, but was it really necessary to constantly plan trips?

* * *

><p><strong>[Lightning's POV]<strong>

For enough reasons that are already completely obvious, I wish I didn't have to live next to ' Charming and Oh-So-Popular'. Of course everybody wanted him, I mean I'm certain he turned a few guys gay and was the dream of most girls' fantasies. He and his friends, plus my brother, are certainly keeping the gel and hairspray industries in business. The hair on those guys...RIDICULOUS!

I'm getting off subject. Noctis Caelum, my nemesis, my Joker to Batman, my oil to water. In other words, we hated each other. He wasn't always a dick though, he had his extremely rare never-again-seen moment once, in 6th grade.

_'Breathe Claire. Breathe. It's just the first day of school, a new one, with new teachers...and 8th graders...OKAY BREATHE!' Lightning thought before tightening her low side ponytail. 'It is just like elementary, and I have my brother so it's alright...Right?' She took a deep breath and stepped off the bus. Her blonde brother, Cloud, was already impatiently waiting at the bottom of the steps to the school._

_"Are you okay, Claire? It's gonna be fine." Cloud reassured his little sister with a small smile. They were twins and people could tell, with the exception to hair color. He was the older one by a few minutes, and Serah came 3 years later._

_"I'm fine, and I know it's gonna be a good day, I just psyched myself out a bit on the bus, that's all." they walked up the steps to a bustling middle school campus. Other kids were running up to their friends and enjoying catching up with anecdotes from the summer, while the twins were parting ways to find their respectable lockers._

_As Lightning approached her's, she saw him. She glared at the back of his head, a random array of dark almost blue spikes carelessy poking every which direction. Who thought it was funny to place his locker next to her's?_

_Lightning decided to just ignore his presence altogether, so she approached her locker. Her bright, electric-blue eyes blinked at the lock. 'How in the name of everything that is delicious, am I supposed to open this darn thing?'. She racked her brain of what and how her brother explained it. 'Was it Left,Right,Left or Right,Left,Right?'. She panicked, but a voice pulled her out of her thoughts. It was coming from him._

_"Do you need help with that?" she turned and found him a few inches, as always, taller than her and with locks of hair falling perfectly across his face. He pointed to the lock._

_"No. I know how to open my locker." She lied, she needed him but the last person she wanted to help her was Noctis._

_"Okay, then I guess, I'll leave you to your locker opening, while I be on time to class, which starts in less than two minutes." He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his invisible watch upon his wrist. he started slowly walking off in the opposite direction._

_Putting aside the immense hatred towards Noctis, she wasn't going to ruin her perfect attendance due to her pride. That was plain out stupid, plus carrying around her bag for 6 hours didn't seem like too much fun anyhow. "Fine. I need help, Caelum." she muttered with distain._

_"What's the magic word?" He enjoyed pestering her. Lightning tapped her foot impatiently against the tile floor._

_"Please." She huffed._

_He turned back around to face her and she moved slightly out of his way to get his grip on the lock. "Actually the magic word was 'Lotion', but I'll help you anyways, because you look pretty today."_

_Her eyes widened a little. 'Did he just compliment me? Is this opposite day? Am I hearing things or hallucinating? Noctis Caelum, actually complimented me? Should I ignore it? Should I return the favor? Why am I worrying so much?' she shook_

_Her head. He was still staring at her. Waiting._

_"What?"_

_"I kinda need to know the combination."_

_"Right, sorry. Seven, thirteen, and eight." she had hurriedly scribbled it on her hand, running late, before rushing to catch the bus that morning._

_"Okay so first, you spin it like three times to the Right, then spin it right til you get to seven, then turn it left going past zero til it gets to thirteen then spin it right to get to eight. Then of course the fun part you yank it down and viola! It's open!" he showed her the motions while explaining. He bowed to show off his 'awesome' as he claimed it to be at opening lockers._

_"Well, thanks, Caelum."_

_"No problem."_

_They stood a little while in awkward silence, both unsure what to do. Should they high-five? Shake hands? Head nod? Fist bump? Hug? Everything seemed too awkward. Even the head nod. Light just decided a simple hand shake of gratitude was earned. She put out her hand and he reached for it._

_When their skin contacted each other, a spark flew._

_Literally._

_Light had been toying with her cotton scarf when he was getting the lock opening, and she'd built up enough static to shock Noctis's hand a bit. He swore he'd seen a small little lightning bolt of flash._

_"Ow, jeez, I should get going. See ya round, Lightning!" he ran off down the hallway. Leaving Lightning with her newly acquired nickname. Eventually it stuck._

* * *

><p><strong>[Light's POV]<strong>

What happened to that Noctis, you wonder? Well, he was like that half of 6th grade but then he met Stella. She was pretty, and the 'hot new girl' as they put it. She changed him into what he is now. I saw the flash of whatever his brain tumor created over the summer. It was odd I will admit, but I guess good things come to an end.

Just like I'd wish this damn field trip to end.

* * *

><p><strong>[Normal]<strong>

"...Here we see a painting of the Goddess Etro, beautiful, but also known as the goddess of death. Welcoming the dead into her arms. She is also a cunning, deceiving goddess, known to play games with people, and not no Skyrim or Final Fantasy as you kids play, in talking shapeshifting games, toying with their lives for her own amusement..."

She was zoning in and out of his lecture, distracted by the snickering behind her. The 'Deliquents' as she called them were having way too much fun in the naked Greek statue exhibit.

"..Alright now go pair up and explore this wonderful place!"

Lightning and her brother were just about to start walking away when Mr. Katzroy decided to spilt up the fantastic duo of Noctis and Prompto, to pair up with one of them.

"Noctis with Claire and Cloud with Promto. Now you may disperse! Learn, and love it!" he disappeared off as well as Prompto and Cloud.

Noctis took his sweet time to get to the painting of the Goddess, where Lightning had been standing.

"Congratulations, I'm 100 years old now." She scoffed as he finally stood next to her.

"I am not into older women.." he smirked.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you!"

"Oh geez, lighten up! Quit being such an up tight bitch."

"I hate you with the burning intensity of a thousand suns!" He stomped her foot in frustration.

"That's 'cause you secretly wanna have sex with me."

"As if!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Somewhere in Valhalla...]<strong>

"Oh dear God, not these two again.." the Goddess rubbed her fingers in little circles on her temples. "When will I get some peace, this two never shut up! Do they!"

"You called? Hey look, if I knew it'd be this bad I would just ended it before it started."

The two Heavenly beings sat and pondered what the next move was. It's not like you can just change their way of life in a quick epiphany. No, it had to be much much more complex.

"That's it, I've had enough of it! I swore I'd never do this again." The metaphorical lightbulb turned on as her cunning brain, cooked up a plan bound to work. If it didn't and eventually ended in their deaths, she would be more than happy with either result. Happy or dead, both would be quiet results.

"No, you swore to Me, you wouldn't!"

"I must! Think of all the quiet there will be! I'm doing this for the world!" He nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>[Back at the Museum..]<strong>

"You are despicable human being." She crossed her arms.

"This is why we can't have nice things. Because of party-poppers like you!" They had began arguing about if they should mess with the exhibits, but Light bad protested it an called him childish.

He groaned in irritation he stormed away, she took this as an opportunity to leave the area as well. They avoided each for the rest of the day.

When they had reached their own houses, they plopped on their respectable beds, and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

No matter how much the two tossed and turned, that one comfortable spot was never obtainable.

It took some time before they actually got to that sweet euphoric moment known as sleep. The shock when the sun arose in the morning was definitely, not expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. I love you to death. Prepare to recieve a mental high-five...Nice! Now, read go on...**

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Can't you hear that? Wakey wakey!" A voice was bringing Lightning out of her slumber. She was half conscious when she shifted on her side.<p>

"Go away, Serah..." she mumbled.

"Who's Serah? Is that your new girlyfriend?" the small voice giggled. Lightning was still in a sleepy haze when her senses honed in on an annoying noise.

_...STRAIGHT OUTTA COMPTON IS A BROTHA THAT'LL MAKE YO' MOTHER AND M-_

Lightning's hand slammed down on the stereo blasting that music. She shot outta bed, eyes half open. "Good lord, who turned that shit on?" Her voice. It sounded less feminine; she didn't take much notice, assuming it was just a dry throat.

"I'm telling Mom, you said a bad word! She's gonna flip!" Lightning turned to her left and saw a short, dark haired girl. She was smiling teasingly, and was pointing at him.

Lightning yawned and blinked her eyes open a tad wider to fully focus on the girl in front of her. She jumped nearly outta bed when she realized it wasn't anybody she knew.

"Who are you and why the hell are you doing in my house?"

The little girl looked around 14, same as Serah, and her smile turned into a frown. "It's me Rinoa, your little sister, big stupid head! I swear Bro, I think your friends' stupidity is getting to you." she muttered under her breath, still audible to Light, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Lightning was still in her bed, unsure about what Rinoa said. 'Wait, Rinoa...I feel like I know that name. Hmm..Maybe not.'

When Light clutched the blanket she'd thrown off of her, she noticed she was wearing a proper shirt. 'I thought must've been a draft...' she looked up at the ceiling then her eyes widened again. "Holy Fuck! What is wrong with me? Where are my-" Her two hands slapped onto her chest, as someone knocked on the door.

"Noctis, are you okay?" It seemed to belong to an older girl. "Its 6:35, hurry up, unless you wanna be late like always!" Light heard their footsteps fading away from 'her' door. The room was dark. Black curtains, dark blue sheets and pillows, and dark colored walls. 'This isn't my room, where the fuck am I? This must be a freak dream, where I have no boobs and I have random sisters!' she ran a hand through her hair, expecting her pink locks to still be there and not dark midnight blue ones. 'Of course!'

Her feet swing over the side of the bed; she braced herself for what she looked like. Light shot her head up to the mirror across from her, she saw him looking back. Noctis Caelum was looking or rather she was looking at his body's reflection. She let out a blood curdling scream and ran towards the window of his room. She could see herself, well her body, freaking out. Her body approached the window as well.

They opened their windows. "What the fuck are you doing in my body?" Her body yelled at her.

"Because it's my entire fault we are in the situation! I would rather die than be in your shoes, literally!" Lightning screamed back. It was strange to be scolding her own body, almost like talking to herself.

"Get dressed! We need to talk." Noctis slammed the window shut and walked away from it.

She followed suit, pulling out the school uniform from his closet. "Great, I have a penis, this is revolting.." she muttered putting on the slacks.

She grabbed his backpack and tiptoed down stairs, the last thing she wanted was to have to interact with his family. Her door to freedom was mere inches away until a stern voice caught him.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. You better be in this dining room and eating your breakfast or I will cut that precious hair of yours off." She laughed a little at their threat. 'I knew he loved his hair a little too much.'

She turned on her feet and went into the dining room, after searching for it, seeing two dark haired women and one blonde one, as well as a dark haired man drinking coffee.

"What are you staring at, Noctis. Eat already; I don't wanna be late for school." She realized she was uncomfortably staring at the older girl with dark hair. 'Must be another sibling.'

"Tifa, will you hand me the bacon?" the younger girl, Rinoa asked extending her hand to a small plate. She slid in the seat across from Tifa. The blonde woman served her a plate of breakfast. "T-thanks...Mom?" She smiled; Light was relieved, thanking the heavens that she was right. Lightning ate quickly and quietly.

"Noct, are you okay? You are quieter than usual."

"I-I'm fine..." She answered as cooly as possible. "Thank for the wonderful breakfast, I will see you after school." She excused herself from the dining room of surprised faces. Apparently Noctis wasn't skilled in table etiquette.

She exited the house, before reaching the last step his friends, Zack, Prompto, and Reno, were walking towards her. 'Oh crap what do I do?'

"Oh hey, guys! How has your day been?"

"Uhh..Fine..thanks...you alright Noct?" Zack gave him a quizzical look. His uniform was unusually tidy. His shirt tucked in, blazer was straight and buttoned, and his tie was pulled tight and aligned perfectly with the collar.

"Just peachy. Let's head to school. Don't wanna be late, unless that's what we usually do?" she slowed her speech down unsure if that was or wasn't what they did. She never really paid any attention to them.

"Noct, you sure you're alright? You're acting kinda funny." The blonde interrupted Light's staring contest with the sidewalk.

"I'm okay! Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me? So I look a little tidy today, that doesn't mean I have issues!" She threw her hands up in the air and walked ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Noctis reached school, and found Lightning, sitting nervously with his friends. He stomped towards them.<p>

"Oh look, here comes Pinky." he heard Promto say. It was weird looking at his body just sitting in front of him, and looking like a lost puppy.

"Lig-Noctis, can I have a word with you?" He ignored his friends' comments about his appearance. Lightning looked up at him. She was about to get up when Reno whispered to her. Noctis witnessed what his face looked like after hearing something disgusting. 'Do I really make that face? Oh god help me...'

She hurried towards him as he walked out of his Friend's line of vision.

"If you weren't in my body, I would punch you in the face." Light threatened.

"Can it! We need to figure this out! I mean I can't be stuck in your body forever!"

* * *

><p>Off in the distance, Noctis' friends could hear the faint, inaudible yelling and moved to a more optimum viewing spot.<p>

"What do they are arguing about?" Prompto asked. They all shrugged.

"She's probably begging him to see that she loves him and that they should be together...you know all the 'geek loves popular boy' shit, like in the movies." Gladious suggested.

"You would know, Mr.'I-love-Jerry-Macguire!'." the red-head teased.

"Shut up! He had her at hello! They complete each other!" He flailed his arms above his head in irritation. Ignis patted him on the back.

"Hey, does anyone else notice Noctis is acting really weird. Usually he would still be hanging out with us instead of having a private heated conversation with Lightning." Zack observed as the two were still arguing. "You don't think..."

They boys looked at one another before simultaneously saying "Nah!"

* * *

><p>"You'd better hope I wake up in my own body tomorrow or you'll be in for a hell of a surprise!" Noctis pulled his skirt, as odd and uncomfortable as it was, straight. He stormed off leaving Light to be surrounded by Noctis' friends.<p>

'Some one help me...' she thought, as the guys were rough housing and rolling on the ground. 'I'm surrounded by these savages.'

* * *

><p>'Just keep walking Noctis, not like it can get much worse...' he was struggling with the feeling of no pants.<p>

'How does a girl handle the draft? Well, it is quite stylish...what am I thinking?'

"Lightning, I've been looking everywhere for you!" a voice call behind from him. Noctis picked up the pace of his walking, but the person already caught up with her. It was a tall tan girl with wild black hair. "Light, I need to talk you."

"Uhhh, sure. ...Shoot." Noctis agreed unsure of what to say.

"Light, I wanted to know if you have you half of our project in Science ready for tomorrow."

"What? I mean sure of course."

"Great, I'm sure your speech will get us an A. They always do. And don't forget to say hi to Cloud for me." She winked and ran off. 'What the hell did I just do? I'm fucked now.' Noctis stared at his feet as he trudged to her next class.

* * *

><p>The school day went by very smoothly, other than the awkward state they were both in as each went to the other's P.E. class. Needless to say, they were changing in the bathroom that day.<p>

Noctis was the first to get home, well to her house. As he walked into Lightning's house, her family quickly greeted him.

"Claire, I had the best time at school today!" the younger Farron went on rambling about her entire day, leaving no small detail out. From the gum on the sidewalk she stepped on to the squirrel she saw run up a tree on her way to school. Useless information, so Noctis tuned her out.

"Claire, sweety, can you go get me your father?" He nodded. 'Fuck, how does Lightning talk with her family?'

"Sure thing, Mommy?" he squeaked.

Noctis went on a wild goose chase for Lightning's dad. When he saw him sitting in his office looking over a piece of what looked like important paper.

"Uhh, sir- er, I mean-Mr. Far- umm Dad?" he sputtered out attempting to get the brunette's attention. Her father peered his head over the paper and laughed.

"You alright, there Stutterpants?"

"Y-yeah, Mom wants you downstairs." he pointed over his shoulder. The man pushed himself up and made his way towards him. He hugged Noctis, and Noctis stood in her father's hug awkwardly.

"You alright, you've been acting kind of off today? Does my girl still think she's too cool for Dad's hugs?" he joked separating and tussled his hair. Her father left to downstairs. The pinks locks fell in front of his eyes. 'Hugs? She still gives hugs...what a Daddy's Girl?" he wanted to burst out laughing.

"Oh, I'm never letting this down.." he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Lightning walked into the Caelum Residence, used to a warm welcome from her little sister every day, it was awfully quiet. She slipped off her shoes and continued upstairs. 'Which room was his again?' she did a Hail Mary and opened the first door. She walked into a room with Zebra wallpaper, a white bed with black and pink comforters, pink, white and black curtains. She confirmed that it wasn't his room when she noticed the older girl, Tifa she remembered, was sobbing slightly into her pillow. Tifa looked up to lock eyes with Lightning.<p>

"What do you want, Noctis?" she answered rather harshly. Light was debating on whether or not to comfort her. After all she was technically her sister, and what are big brothers for? Cloud would most likely comfort Light if she was crying. But from the sounds of it, Noctis wasn't as caring for his sister's feeling as much.

Lightning approached her and sat down on her edge of her bed. 'Here goes something, I guess...'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I knew I said I was going to update this at the end of last week but, I was busy with school. It's close to the end of the school year, so everyone is bombarding me with homework and packets for review. Can't wait for summer!<strong>

**Anyways, thanks fo rlreading my rambles...and I have been working on this story plus Unfaithful and three other ones that havent't even been seen be anyone but two people on the work. *gasp* I know why am I hiding them? Oh wait, cause I have vowed to torture you...just kidding, I am trying to finish these ones before I upload them. I don't want to overload the system with my stories. **

_**Hey Kayleen, why don't you stop talking to yourself!**_

**Okay...Mean ****Conscience..**

_**What?**_

**BYE!**


End file.
